versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pyro
The Pyro is one of the nine mercenaries hired by Redmond Mann to fight against his brother, Blutarch Mann, in the Gravel Wars. Its gender, race and nationality are unknown and some even doubt its humanity. Background The Pyro is the most mysterious member of the RED Team. Nothing is known about it aside from the fact that it sets things on fire. Its attempts to occasionally speak come out as muffled sounds due to the gas mask it constantly wears and never seems to take off. It is an unstoppable pyromaniac, feared even by the members of its own team. Stats Attack Potency: Building level '(Casually cut off The Soldier's arm. Comparable to those who can harm it.) 'Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can deflect incoming rockets and Mach 2 arrows. Can move at 80.2 meters per second.) Durability: Building level '(Can survive blasts from the Cow Mangler, which is capable of vaporizing a grown man - a feat that requires 0.7 tons of TNT to perform. More durable than Scout, who survived three rockets while already being injured. Survived a building-sized explosion.) 'Hax: Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Medic has surgically removed each of the Mercs' souls and implanted them into himself. Because of this, it is likely that Pyro can also come back from the dead moments after its death, as Scout did so once before.). Intelligence: 'Above Average. Built its Flamethrower from household items. After being fired by Gray Mann, was a successful CEO of Frontier Engineering. 'Stamina: Unknown. Has no notable showings of it, although it is capable of engaging in battle for an extended period of time without tiring. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Pyro has shown the ability to cast and control fire. He can release flames in the form of short-ranged Hadouken-like attacks or release an AoE attack. *'Pyrovision: '''Pyro sees the world around it in a way similar to fairy tales and children's books. He is, therefore, unaware of how everything really looks. In place of violent murder, he sees cute animals and bubbles and rainbows in place of fire. He sees other people as either child versions of themselves or another Pyroworld version of them. Techniques *'Hadouken:' Pyro prepares a blast of fire between its palms before sending it forward, releasing a short-ranged burst of flames. *'Armageddon: ' Pyro breathes a stream of fire from its mouth between stomping onto the ground, releasing an inferno around itself. *'Execution:' Pyro holds the Scorch Shot in front of it with one hand before firing a single shot, instantly killing an enemy at close range. *'Gas Blast:' Pyro takes out a matchbox and strikes a match against it, lighting it. It then places it around its rear area and fires off the Thermal Thruster, releasing a devastating blast of flames. Equipment *'Flame Retardant Suit: A suit that protects Pyro from Afterburn. However, direct contact with fire still harms it. Comes equipped with a gas mask, which muffles Pyro's words, making them little more than grunts and mutters. It is the object responsible for the Pyrovision. |-|Primary Weapons = *'''Flame Thrower: A flamethrower built from household items such as a hose and a propane tank. Holds 200 fuel units and burns 12.5 of them per second. Its primary fire sprays flames that set enemies ablaze. Secondary fire, known as the Airblast, can knock back projectiles such as rockets or arrows, making them deal Mini-Crits. It can also push back enemies and extinguish allies, which rewards Pyro with 20 Health Points. The Airblast costs 20 fuel units. The Afterburn reduces Medi Gun healing and Shield resistances by 20%. (All other Miniguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Backburner:' A Flame Thrower with a dragon's head-shaped nozzle. Guarantees Critical Hits when attacking from behind. The Airblast, however, costs 50 fuel units instead of 20. *'Degreaser:' A flamethrower built from a gas pump, a car muffler, an exhaust pipe, a team-colored fire extinguisher and a stovetop burner. Has a 60% increased switch-to and a 30% increased switch-from speed. The Airblast costs 25 fuel units and the Afterburn deals 66% less damage. *'Phogistinator:' A futuristic flamethrower. Upon dealing enough damage, it fills an "Mmmph" meter. When activated, Pyro becomes invulnerable for about three seconds and gains guaranteed Critical Hits for about 10 seconds. It cannot use the Airblast. *'Dragon's Fury:' A flamethrower with a large, wide barrel, a cylindrical gas tank and pneumatic tubing on the side. Has 40 fuel units. In place of continuous flames, it fires a single projectile that costs 1 fuel unit. The projectile deals 300% additional damage against enemies who are already on fire. The Airblast costs 5 fuel units, but slows down the overall fire rate with each use. This effect, however, is countered by the fact that landing the projectile increases the fire rate again. |-|Secondary Weapons = *'Shotgun:' A pump-action shotgun firing a spread of 10 pellets with each shot. Holds 6 shots at once, with Pyro carrying 32 more. (All other Shotguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Reserve Shooter:' A shotgun made of green metal and wood. Holds 4 shots at once. Has a 20% faster switch-to speed and a 15% faster switch-from speed. Deals mini-Crits against enemies that are airborne via explosions, grapple hooks or rocket packs. *'Panic Attack:' A pump-action shotgun. Bullets need to be inserted, as the weapon starts off empty. When the trigger is released, it fires all of the inserted bullets rapid-fire. Fires an additional 50% pellets with each shot. Deploys 50% faster and fires in a fixed shot pattern. Deals 20% less damage overall. Successive shots become less accurate. *'Flare Gun:' A team-colored flare gun. The flare, after hitting a target, set them ablaze. Guarantees Critical Hits on burning enemies. Pyro carries a total of 17 flares. *'Detonator:' A team-colored flare gun with a slightly bulkier look. Pyro can detonate the flares mid-flight at any point. The flares deal Mini-Crits to already burning enemies and its knockback can be used to "flare jump". Deals 25% less damage. *'Manmelter:' A futuristic ray gun. Fires projectiles that set the enemy ablaze. It's Alternate fire can extunguish allies, which stores Critical Hits. Doesn't require ammo. Projectiles are 50% faster. *'Scorch Shot:' A gray flare gun with an orange paint on the muzzle. Flares knock back enemies when struck directly and deal Mini-Crits on already burning enemies. Flares fall to the ground after hitting a target, igniting enemies around themselves. Deals 35% less damage overall. *'Thermal Thruster:' A jetpack. Has two separate charges, which have to recharge after being used. Upon activation, launches Pyro into the air. Pushes nearby enemies away upon landing and deals 3x fall damage to whoever Pyro lands on. Extunguishes allies when activated. Pyro is 30% more vulnerable to knockback after activation. *'Gas Passer:' A gas canister with Pyro's emblem. When thrown, creates a flammable gas that briefly covers the area. Upon shooting the gas with any weapon, it detonates, igniting anyone in it (including other Pyros). |-|Melee Weapons= *'Fire Axe:' A standard fireaxe. Can easily cut through muscle and bone. *'Axtinguisher:' A fireaxe with barbed wire around the top. It deals Mini-Crits against burning targets and extinguishes them and deals more damage based on remaining Afterburn. Killing blows on enemies grant a 35% increase in speed for 4 seconds. Deals 33% less damage overall and has a 35% slower switch-from speed. *'Homewrecker:' A massive sledgehammer. Deals double damage against enemy Buildings and can remove Spy's Electro Sappers from allied Buildings. Deals 25% less damage against human enemies. *'Powerjack:' A 1950s automobile jack with a car battery serving as the hammer's head. When active, Pyro moves 15% faster but is more vulnerable to all damage by 20%. Each kill with the weapon restores 20 Health Points. *'Sharpened Volcano Fragment:' An axe made of obsidian and lava. On hit, engulfs the target in flames. Deals 20% less damage. *'Third Degree:' A futuristic axe. Damage transfers to all other enemies connected by a Medic beam. *'Neon Annihilator:' A Chinese neon sign. Deals Critical Hits against wet enemies. Can remove Spy's Electro Sappers from allied Buildings. Deals 20% less damage against human enemies. *'Hot Hand:' A glove worn on Pyro's right hand. When using this, Pyro slaps people as an attack. On hit, Pyro gainst a speed boost. Deals 20% less damage. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Mutilated a bear. *Dug his axe into a BLU Heavy's face. Durability/Endurance *Survived an attack from a Yeti. Skill/Intelligence *The most mysterious member of its team. *Alongside its team, regularly fights against supernatural threats, such as mages, talking books or even sentient eyeballs. *Alongside its team, stopped Grey Mann's robot invasion. *Infiltrated the Administrator's base, beating Heavy to it. *After Grey Mann took over Mann Co. (thus making the Mercenaries jobless), joined the rest of his old team to fight back. *Took part in defeating the Classic Team Fortress Mercenaries. Powerscaling *'The Mercs' (All of the Teufort Nine should be comparable to each other, as they fight together all the time and sometimes against each other.) Weaknesses *Childish behavior *No sense of morality *'Pyrovision' **Due to seeing the world in an alternate way, he is unaware of his murders and thinks he's actually in a colorful fairytale-like world. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress Category:Valve Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic